


To Break a Curse

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes breaking curses requires something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the help_japan auction winner on Daily Deviant.

Seamus wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd asked Ron Weasley's brother for an apprenticeship after he finished his eighth year at Hogwart's. It wasn’t this, he reflected as he tested the strength of the knots that held his arms above his head.

They were in Greece looking for some lost magical artifact, and were trying to break the wards around the lower level of a lesser-known temple of Dionysus.

"Did you have to do this sort of thing when you were an apprentice?" Seamus asked, trying to ignore how much his cock was aching for touch.

"Sometimes," Bill replied. "I did my apprenticeship in Egypt and the magic was different there. But all fertility deities seem to require a sacrifice of some sort."

"You know I'm not a virgin, don't you?"

Bill chuckled and amazingly Seamus' cock got a little harder. "They're looking for a fluid sacrifice." Seamus raised his eyebrow in question. "Ejaculate? Semen? They want you to come, you daft git."

"They do know that's not much of a sacrifice, don't they?"

"Tell me what this rune is depicting," Bill said suddenly, and Seamus gulped. Tests always made him nervous, but surprise tests while he was tied up naked in a small antechamber in the cellar of an ancient Dionysian temple were especially nerve-wracking. Bill had flicked his wand to highlight and magnify the ward, making it easy for Seamus to see.

"The middle is the symbol for Dionysius." Easy. They'd seen it everywhere around this place. "Is that what the rune for sex is?" Bill nodded, seeming to know that Seamus was speaking of the rune that was a mix of fertility and pleasure. "And is that the rune for sight?"

"The thing about Dionysius is he's a kinky bastard. He likes to watch."

Bill forced Seamus' chin up so that he could see the face engraved into the wall. He gasped as the stone flashed a grin and a wink at him.

"I can do this another way, Seamus." Bill's voice whispered across his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "I can untie you and send you out. Do you want me to?"

"No!" Seamus knew his answer came far too quickly, but those eyes on him just made him harder and if this was the way to finally get Bill Weasley's hands on him then he'd take it.

"I didn't think you'd refuse." Bill's fingers trailed down his back sending shivers through his body. "You do seem taken with the idea."

The fingers ghosted over his hip and Seamus held his breath as they got close, so close, to touching his cock.

"Is it the idea of being watched that's doing this to you?" Bill murmured in his ear. "Or the ropes around your wrists?"

Seamus heard a low whimper escape his throat.

"Or maybe it's me."

"Yes," Seamus gasped out.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes to you, the ropes, those eyes on me. Yes to it all." Seamus flicked his eyes up to the relief on the wall where Dionysius was now watching with avid interest. The stone face licked its lips and Seamus could feel the blood pulsing in his cock.

"Keep watching Dionysius. It will help the magic if he knows you know."

"It's a statue," he said, not taking his eyes away from it. He tried to ignore the sound of rustling clothing coming from behind him.

"Like a portrait is a portrait? This is magic, Seamus. He wants to see you enjoy yourself." Bill pressed his body against Seamus' and Seamus groaned at the feel of naked flesh pressed against him from hips to shoulders, Bill's cock nestling into his arse. "And I think you want to be seen."

Bill's lips moved across his neck and Seamus couldn't see him, so he concentrated on the feel of muscular chest against his back, and strong hands exploring his chest and a thick, heavy cock moving between his thighs spreading a liberal amount of moisture as it moved. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the details, the scratch of Bill's pubic hair against his buttocks, the way that nipples felt different to normal skin, but he could still feel those eyes on him. He looked again at the statue and could almost see it panting.

Seamus heard a whispered lubrication charm and then Bill's voice at his ear again. "So what's the best way to draw this sacrifice from you? Simple masturbation? A blowjob?" Those strong fingers now coated in oil began to circle his hole. "Or are you going to let me fuck you?"

"Please," he moaned, and he could see the statue mouth the same words. "Please fuck me."

One finger eased into his arse and he forced himself to relax against the intrusion. The ropes at his wrist kept him balancing on his toes and he had to concentrate to counteract the tension in his thighs. But Bill's long finger went unerringly to _that_ spot and it was only a strong arm around his waist that kept him upright. His wrists were released and Bill pushed him forward to lean against the wall. The finger continued to move within him and Seamus found himself pushing back, silently begging for more.

He could no longer see Dionysius, but he knew the statue was watching and could feel others in the room begin to awaken as the tension in the room built. Bill slipped a second finger in and it wasn't gentle; it was as frantic and fevered as he felt and Seamus reveled in the knowledge that Bill wanted this as much as he did.

"I'm ready," he told Bill. "I'm ready."

Then Bill's hand was between his shoulder blades, pressing him down. And Bill's cock was poised to enter him and Seamus didn't know that skin could be that hot.

"Can you feel them watching you?" Bill asked. "Can you feel how they want you? Feel how they wish their bodies could react so that they could touch you and feel you hot and tight around them?"

Seamus didn't answer; he couldn't. He just pressed back, urging Bill faster and harder. His face was pressed against the wall and he could see a statue looking intently at him, leaning forward to see more, hear more, opening its mouth as if it was searching for a taste of the sex that saturated the room. He couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed his cock and Bill's hand was there in the same instant. They tugged together, stroking until the fire inside consumed him and he couldn't hold back a second longer.

"Bill!" he cried out and as he came he felt the other man pulsing inside him.

He rested his forehead against the wall and watched his seed drip down the wall as he caught his breath. Then, suddenly, the wall was moving and Bill shifted and held him tight to stop them both hurtling headfirst down the stairs that appeared in front of them.

"I guess Dionysius liked what he saw," Bill murmured. He slid out, leaving Seamus feeling a little bereft. Bill threw clothes his way and after a quick cleaning charm Seamus drew them on. "Come on. I bet there'll be another ward just like this further on. This time I might let you fuck me."

Seamus glanced up at Dionysius as he left the chamber. "Thanks," he murmured on his way past and grinned at the wink the statue sent his way.


End file.
